A Tale of Woe
by LeahKnox
Summary: Emery has a choice to make. Her heart and head are out of sync, but she's determined to find what's right for her without hurting everyone she has come to care most about. It won't at all be as easy as she's hoped.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will develop until the next episode where I may back-track and make any necessary corrections. It will be rare that I include some of the plot points of the show because at this point there are far too many plot holes to account for, so I will work around them to the best of my ability. READ/REVIEW but most of all ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters or their original stories, but putting them into fanmade situations is irresistible.

**A Tale of Woe**

**- Grayson**

Sitting here with Emery calmed me. I looked to her to bring some balance back to my existence. I told her how I really felt about my family and their decisions. There was a moment's pause between her touch and my confession, but I knew she had to gather her feelings. I felt her hand run up my shoulder, comforting me, and I knew then I could lean on Emery. Knowing she would be here for me reduced the pain.

**- Roman**

Crushing was the only way to describe this pain. It was impossible to think of anything else, but these thoughts caused suffering. I knew my words got through to her, but looking in on them now, it seems she still choose him. I'd waited too long. Now all I have is waiting, but if I'm being honest with myself I would wait a lifetime if it meant even a moment with Emery.

**- Emery**

I had decisions to make, and little time to do so. There was so much to consider, and my heart led me in multiple directions. I needed and wanted to be here for Grayson. His family was going through so much and there's no way I'm leaving him to deal with this alone. I always knew how to help him. Being with him came as natural as breathing. Then there was Roman. Being blind couldn't stop someone from seeing how I felt about him. His actions weren't always easy to understand, but he finally let me in on what he's thinking. _He wants to be with me._ It was finally clear what he wanted, and I knew that I felt the same, but my feelings weren't as easy to convey now that I'd spent this time with Grayson. I didn't want to hurt either of them, but fighting with your feelings can be exceedingly exhausting. I ran through it in my head one more time and decided what I needed to do.

* * *

I waited in the hall to see him. I had speeches prepared that I worked on all night for the both of them. I'd hoped to see Grayson first, but fate had something different in mind. Roman walked through the double doors with such a solemn look on his face. I waited for Drake to walk away before I approached.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for….uh….just a minute?" I looked intently into his eyes willing him to say yes. It seemed for just a moment that a flicker of sorrow crossed his face, but I dismissed it as my imagination.

He looked down at our feet before responding. "I can't, I've got to catch up with Drake, and he's waiting." He sounded defeated, but I couldn't understand why.

With my own look of confusion I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest closet for some privacy. He looked shocked at my show of aggression, but I needed to say these things before I lose my nerve.

Roman began to protest, but I cut him off. "Just let me get through this and then you can say what you think." He gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Okay." I smiled having won the floor, and ran my hand across my forehead ending at my cheek. "I just needed to say some things." I looked down at my hands now quite unsure of how to proceed. I started twirling my fingers together and biting my lip. It was clear to me, and possibly Roman, that I'd already lost my nerve.

"You don't have to say anything to me. I'm….I'm not really sure what this is even about." He smiled a confused smile and released the smallest of chuckles at my nervous fidgeting.

That laugh made me strong again. "I just wanted to tell you I heard you last night. I know you could see that with me standing in front of you and all, but what you said really got through to me. I understand why you keep your distance and I respect that choice. But I need you to know that it's not a choice I could ever make myself. I guess it's because I'm selfish and could never choose to be apart from someone who means so much to me. and after running this through my head I finally realized this is why I'm drawn to you. You do what's right, even if it's hard, and you think about others before you consider yourself." I reached for his face and he let it rest in my palm.

"I'll respect your wishes, I'll even work hard to adopt them as my own. I don't feel I need protecting, but I think it's become clear I feel that way because you stop trouble before it reaches my notice. There is no version of me that doesn't want to show you how much that means to me, but I'll show you by keeping my distance." I bit my lip to keep from crying and let my arm fall to my side. I stepped back sure that the space would help calm my emotions.

Roman reached for my hand and grasped it in his own. "The day I know you're safe from threats of my people, I won't let anything keep us apart."

He released my hand and left me alone in this dank closet. I stood there for only a moment to collect myself, and headed out shortly after him. I walked down the hallway with no direction to speak of when I ran right into Grayson. I looked up at his warm and caring eyes and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked while trying to get a clear view of my face.

I just held him tighter and whispered "I think I will be."

* * *

**Hey all. This is supposed to be a multi-chapter contribution, but I write so sporadically that I need your motivation to stop being lazy and write the next chapter. Review with any comments or questions and I promise to get to any and all of them. I'm insane so I will read each and every review. I can guarantee that.**

**xoxo**

**LiveinLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. I know I took a while to post, but I just want to make sure I'm writing something you all will enjoy. So please take a gander at my latest chapter. (There are a few special shout outs at the end, so be on the lookout for your name.) You know the drill READ/REVIEW but most of all ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters or their original stories, but putting them into fanmade situations is irresistible.

* * *

_Continued…._

_**-Roman**_

_With little to do but think, I laid in my bed, staring at the star hanging in my pod, thinking of what time has offered since I started attending the humans' school. I'd lost my father, learned he loved a human woman, witnessed discord among my people, and seemed to be losing my best friend to the Trags. All this and having met and lost Emery in such a short period of time made my time on Earth seem bleaker than ever before. This star was the only positive memory I could still hold, but it too, seems to be slipping away from me. Every positive memory was further than all the negative o_

"Roman you can't hide from this world forever." I'd been lost in my thoughts and barely noticed Sophia at my doorway. She stood there smiling at me hoping for a much more optimistic brother. I couldn't form a smile even for her.

"Hey. I just want to sit here for a while, so can we do this another time?" I was quick to dismiss one of the only people who didn't make me feel abandoned. She hung her head, but didn't leave my doorway.

"I'll just say whatever it is, it won't stay this way forever. People, places, things, can only affect you for so long before the next thing comes along and changes your entire perspective. If you choose to stay in this funk you'll miss out on what or who that next thing, place, or person is." She smiled slightly and walked away to her room.

I sat there for a moment really letting her words sink in. Everything she said was true and I promised myself I wouldn't sulk too long. I sat up not sure where to go, but I knew leaving this room was the first step.

I made my way to the market wandering aimlessly when I caught sight of Drake and Teri huddled in a corner talking quickly. When Teri spotted me she walked away hurriedly. My eyes tracked her until she was out of sight. Drake walked to me casually like there'd been no odd behavior.

I wasted no time asking him what that was about, but he had other topics for discussing.

"I can't tell you what's going on right now, but you deserve to know that Zoe going missing is an issue that will be dealt with accordingly. Meaning once the Trags find out what went down the other night both of our asses will be on the line." He looked scared while he spoke, but he quickly recovered. "We should've handled her when we had the chance. Now I'll never see my mother again, but it won't be because she'll stay locked up forever, I'll just be dead if/when she gets out." He turned and marched off.

Watching Drake walk away only reminded me how my interfering and help only lend to people exiting my life. I considered going to Vega myself and admitting that the failed mission was my fault, but if she killed me I couldn't trust anyone to look out for the people I cared most about. I needed everyone safe, so I resolved I would have to put some trust in my uncle. I needed to talk to Castor.

* * *

-_**Emery**_

_ I sat on the phone with Grayson longer than I'd intended, but talking to him was so easy and comforting. His problems with his parents weren't getting better, but he was working on his attitude towards them. We both knew the hostility would tear them further apart. I didn't like what his parents were either, but they were still his parents. He mentioned the upcoming trial, and was sure to tell me he wouldn't be going. He didn't feel he was quite ready to be moral support for someone he's having troubles trusting. I told him I would stay with him during the whole ordeal. Just as the words left my mouth I wondered what they meant._

After talking with Julia and making plans to hang out tonight, I sat on my bed wondering if the decisions I made were the right ones. I didn't like doubting myself, but it seemed to be my natural state of being since Roman came back into my life. I'd essentially committed myself to Grayson, and cut off communication with Roman. It felt weird to think of being strong for anyone, but I needed to do it for the both of them.

I lay staring at the ceiling letting my mind drift to Roman then Grayson and played it back and forth in my head for another twenty minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs immediately to find Julia standing on my front porch.

"Hey." I opened the door and let her in with a smile on my face. Seeing Julia always put me in a better mood. Her attitude and acceptance were everything to me during our time in the hospital. She never let me get down on myself for too long, and she can make even the toughest guy laugh. I definitely needed her right now.

"I was thinking dinner, but then I thought why go out when we can stay in? We can watch movies and eat whatever's in the fridge. I don't really have a set idea of what we should do, but part of it, admittedly, is calling Grayson to join us." She looked at my face change from excitement to confusion quickly.

"Why would you want Grayson over? I thought you had mixed feelings on him." I couldn't shake the confusion.

"I know I practically threw you into Roman's arms, but Grayson has really grown on me. He doesn't hold the same views as his 'Hatrian' parents, and he's important to you, so he's important to me." I couldn't contain myself I just reached out to hug her and I squeezed harder than I'd intended.

"You mean the world to me. Tell me you know that?" she just gave me a knowing shrug.

I was really happy that she'd opened an invitation to Grayson because I really needed to see him if even for a moment. Just his presence calmed me now, and I was slowly depending on him as much as he depended on me. I sent him a message asking him to join our little get together, and waited for a response.

I received a response:  
_I just told Eric I'd meet him at The Bug. Want to meet us there?_

I deflated somewhat, but recovered quickly"  
_I'll let Julia know. We'll head out soon. I'll text when we're there._

I let Julia know of the change of plans and she adapted quickly to the switch of venue. She had a smile on her face when she agreed on eating out. With that quick exchange we headed out to meet Grayson and Eric.

* * *

**Hey you guys. So I know it seems this ended on a weird note, but...j/k...after watching the last episode the next chapter will be more along the lines of the story. Major things like them making out and Roman telling her everything just won't happen yet. Also I just want to say thank you to Kristin, Eelsa924, Star-CrossedLover1497, Rie, & Treaanne your reviews are super kind and make me want to write more. I really hope you all especially enjoy this chapter.**

**xoxo**

**LiveinLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just want to kindly point out that at the end of my story Julia and Emery were going to meet Eric and Grayson, and Roman needed to talk to his uncle and that's what they did in this latest episode. I love how well I know this show and it hasn't even been on long. READ/REVIEW but most of all ENJOY! Well on to the story my friends….**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters or their original stories, but putting them into fanmade situations is irresistible.

* * *

**Emery**

Julia and I approached the boys sitting at a table nearby. After I sat Grayson placed a small 'hello' kiss on my lips, and I smiled. Julia and Eric both looked around to avoid the sight in front of them.

"We're going to order any special request?" Grayson asked while gesturing for Eric to join him.

"Whatever you get will be fine." I answered with a smile.

Julia couldn't resist bringing up our early conversation. "How long are you going to let this go on? I know you don't want to hurt him, but having feelings for someone else while dating him will probably hurt worse."

I knew her point was valid, but I didn't view it the same way. "It's not that easy. I care about Grayson. I've gotten to know him, and there's nothing in him I don't like. And I need to be here for him right now. His mom got arrested because of me so I should…."

Julia cut me off "You don't stay with someone because you feel guilty. And his mom was arrested because she's a terrorist. None of that is your fault. You have to know that." She looked at me with a pleading look. She was right and I knew it.

"I promise this isn't guilt, it's something more than that." I looked up at Grayson and just then I see him. Roman walked in with Drake close by his side. Our eyes met for a moment and I looked away just as quickly. I'd promised I would keep my distance, and seeing him wouldn't help me keep that promise.

Luckily Eric and Grayson came back, which helped center my thoughts. When I was near Grayson nothing could distract me for long. They took their seats and everything seemed okay until….

"So how's your mom? Have you been to see her?" Eric asked as soon as we were all seated.

Grayson looked sad for a moment "No, but I will. Soon. Can we just talk about something else?" he looked to me for talking topics and I was stalled for a moment before Eric interjected

"I'm failing Trig." He offered and shrugged. We were all taken aback for a moment before Julia offered her help with free tutoring sessions.

As they discussed their future sessions me and Grayson stole away to discuss his visit to his mother in prison.

He held my hand in his and asked the question I was dreading. "I would really appreciate it if you could come with me tonight. I just don't know if I can handle seeing her alone."

I squeezed his hand and with a smile promised I would be there for him tonight, pushing in any feelings away. I was going to support him thorough this and my feeling s of guilt weren't going to stop me.

We went back inside to see Eric and Julia sitting pretty close with their phones out, arranging tutor sessions no doubt.

I looked in the direction I'd been avoiding all night and noticed Roman was no longer there. I let my mind drift for only a second before I tuned back in to present company.

* * *

**Roman**

I went on a search for my uncle but I was unable to find him as quickly as I'd hoped, so I went began heading back to my pod when I saw Drake with a fellow Trag. I stopped and stood quite still listening carefully to their conversation.

"I haven't been able to contact Taylor, but the black cyper is still growing and it's safe. If something were wrong she would contact me or one of you I'm positive. I'm going to wait for Vega's orders before proceeding, we all should." Drake wasn't as good at whispering as his fellow Trag so I only caught half of the conversation but once it was done I caught up with Drake quickly.

Reaching him quickly wasn't difficult, but he looked at me questioning my sudden appearance. I didn't mention the conversation, but made sure to file it away for later. "The bus is heading into town, if we head that way now we can still make it. Get out of the Sector for a bit."

He agreed by turning around and heading to the bus with me. He still looked surprised to see me, but he didn't ask any questions.

We finally got into town and Sophia ran off towards The Bug yelling back something about plans. Drake looked around with a heightened awareness.

"She won't attack us in public; there's still a chance she hasn't blown her cover with the humans and she knows she could still be of use to the Trags." I looked at him for confirmation he understood we were safe for now. Drake stopped his searching around and suggested we head to the restaurant.

When we arrived, walking in I was met with the very sight I wanted to avoid. I locked eyes with Emery for mere moments, but it was enough to remind me how low I currently felt. There she was, the girl I wanted to be with more than anything, so close, but I was unable to go to her. I hung my head and kept walking.

Drake sensing the moment became inquisitive. "What's going on with that? She not as interested in you as you thought?" he laughed.

"No, we just both agreed distance was best for us. She can't be safe with me, and I could never put her in that kind of danger." I reached a table and sat down.

Something in the air shifted, and I could sense Drake tensing up. "I know you heard something Roman just ask me what you've been dying to ask."

I didn't hesitate "what is black cyper and why do the Trags want it?"

He leaned in close and began his explanation. He told me everything; Taylor's extensive involvement, Beaumont's part, and black cypers' destructive power. I realized I was glad I hadn't found my uncle yet because I didn't have all the pieces to the puzzle. I now had information to sort through and figure the proper questions to ask.

I looked up and noticed Emery was no longer sitting at her table. Drake took notice of my shift. "She went outside with Grayson."

I didn't like the answer but I also could do nothing to change it. "Let's go I can't be here anymore." We were heading back to the bus when I caught sight of Emery, holding onto his hands. I looked away and boarded the bus without another word.

* * *

**Emery**

Grayson went home to shower and change and picked me up after. I was nervous to go along with him, but I was also happy to be there if it helped him somehow. I hopped in his truck with no hesitation.

He leaned into kiss me lightly. He looked nervous and shaken. "Hi." I smiled at him. "Are you okay? Are you sure you want me to come along? Tell me what you need."

He reached for my hand and held it "I just need you to be here, thank you. Let's go." We headed for the prison, and when we got there they allowed me in, but I couldn't sit in on the visit. I didn't let go of his hand until that moment.

"I'll be right here the whole time. Just know that I'm close. I won't leave unless you're leaving with me." I kissed him for a brief moment. It was the first time I initiated the kiss and it felt natural and real. I wasn't going anywhere.

I sat there for what felt like hours waiting. I just kept looking around at the waiting room walls. All bear and uninspiring like they're meant to suck the hope from your heart. I was starting to get anxious when Grayson came storming out of the room.

"Let's go." He said without looking at me. I felt something changed, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I tried to hold his hand, but he pulled it away so I withdrew and looked out the window until we reached my house. I got out closed my door and before I could turn around to say goodbye he'd already pulled off. I was left on the curbside confused and most of all hurt.

I chalked it all up to a bad meeting with his mom, but assured myself I would get an explanation tomorrow at school. I went to bed worried about where I stood with Grayson. I knew it wouldn't make for pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Hey all, sorry for the late upload but I've got a little trip coming up soon and I've been prepping for it. I'm pretty excited and ready to hop on a jet plane, but I should never keep you waiting. So a little information...the black cyper will unravel in my story but this is mostly about Emery, Roman, & Grayson, so they're the focus. You know the drill….(if not leave me a review and ask what it is)**

**Xoxo  
LiveinLove**


End file.
